1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scavenging blowers, and more particularly it is concerned with a single-handed operation type scavenging blower suitable for household use that can be readily transported and operated and stored in a narrow space when not in service, the scavenging blower being operative to remove rubbish or dirt, such as fallen leaves, from gardens or pavements or dispersing pools of water after rainfalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a scavenging blower provided with an engine is carried on a person's back or hung from a person's shoulder even if it is small in size, and no scavenging blowers that can be handled single-handed have ever been developed and put to practical use. This inability to produce a single-handed operation type scavenging blower is mainly attributed to the difficulty with which a compact size and a light weight are obtained in an engine which is a power source and a fan which sets up a current of air.